Hate Me
by xcgirl3
Summary: Teen fic with all four sisters. Set in Paige's POV. Paige/Kyle also
1. Let Me Be

I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head

**A/N:** don't own the characters, would appreciate feedback…I've had this story written for awhile and decided to post some...short chap to start off because I'm supposed to be typing up a research paper, not this anyway tell me what you think!

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head. They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed._

"Prue please. I'm not feeling great right now. Can't this wait till morning?" I tried asking calmly.

Prue looked downstairs at her baby sister. It was two in the morning and Paige had just got home. She's older now, she thought, how can she be so foolish and reckless?

"Paige…." Prue sighed, "I'm not even going to ask you what you were doing because we both know that I know." Prue took in her sister's appearance. Her hair was just a little messed up but as she got closer she could smell it.

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone. Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home._

"Paige, you're sixteen years old! This behavior-the smoking the drinking….it's got to stop I'm so sick of you doing ev-"

"Look Prue, I'm going to do what I want and if that means partying till fucking dawn then I will!"

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain. An ounce of peace is all I want from you will you never call again?_

"Paige I want to stay calm, I really do. I do not want to yell-"

"Then don't. Just let me sleep; scream at me in the morning. Do whatever the hell you want, I just want to sleep, and I probably wouldn't remember whatever you would say anyway." I tried moving past her put she grabbed me so I would look at her in the face.

"Paige I just can't-"

"Prue. Please, right now I just want my head on a pillow."

"Fine, but don't think you're off. First thing in the morning we're talking."

"Great, can't wait."

I slowly made my way upstairs to her room with Prue right behind me. I leaned against the just shut door, not knowing Prue was doing the same thing. "I love you" I heard her whisper and go back to her room.

_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? And will you never try to reach me it is I who wanted this._

I fell on the bed and thought back on the night. Prue's probably right, this needs to stop. But the parties, the guys, everything, just the adrenaline, the rush, you just never get that. The chance of getting caught…it's fun. Why would I give that up? Why the hell did Phoebe give that up? I mean I'm not stupid, I've years and hears of health class and teachers trying to drill in my head that pot and drinking is bad. But I'm not hurting anyone. I don't even believe I'm hurting myself with the stuff. It's not like I'm an addict or something I just love the feeling. That feeling that everything is okay and nothing will ever be wrong again…


	2. Wait, What?

**A/N:** 2nd chap...Longer than the 1st:]

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

"Ooohhhh…" I let out a much needed sigh and squinted at the window letting in the stupid sunlight. For a moment I was intent on just sitting in bed and being still; but that feeling didn't last long.

"Wakey wakey little Paigey!"

"Ahh damn Phoebe can you turn it down a notch? I have a killer headache."

"Yeah I know…Prue told me." Of course she did, I think. "You know Paige if you could just-"

"Save it Pheebs. I'll hear it at the great big family meeting I'm sure Prue already has planned out."

"Well, you're right about that. I'm supposed to wake you and tell you breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Okay I'll be down in a couple of minutes"

"Okay…you know Paigey, if you ever need to talk-"

"Thanks but I think I made it pretty clear that I don't"

"Fine," Phoebe said defeated and walked downstairs.

I sat up and stared at the mirror for a minute. I decided there was no point in changing. If there was going to be a fight I at least wanted to be comfortable. I slowly trudged downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe and Prue already sitting at the table with Piper standing by the stove. "Great the whole damn fam." I mutter as a fall into a chair.

"Hey Paigey. How's your morning going?"

"Jeez Piper I'm trying to get it going okay? Why does this family have to be so fucking enthusiastic?"

"Paige," Prue started, "language and bitchiness check okay? And after we eat all of us are going to have a nice long talk."

"Well I figured as much Prue."

"And when we have this talk you're going to lose the attitude and smart ass comments. Got it?"

"Aye aye," I replied, stabbing a pancake with my fork. This "chat" is going to be rockin. I'll sit there while one: Prue tries to convince me that I'm an alcoholic and a pot head. Two: Piper will stay quiet occasionally throwing in a "yeah" to agree with Prue and three: Phoebe will be all understanding saying she "knows what I'm going through". Bullshit. First off I'm not a fucking alcoholic; occasionally downing some grey goose does not make me an alcoholic. And a pot head? I don't think so. And Phoebe saying she understands? What the hell? The only thing we had in common was our love to piss off Prue, and now she's the "changed" girl and I'm the problem child. No matter what she says Phoebe didn't start drinking for an actual reason beside to be cool. She didn't start drinking because of the deaths in our family. She was too young but old enough to have a relationship with Mom when she died, and she was passed "The stage" when Grams died. Phoebe drank to be cool. I drink to drink. Surprisingly I like the taste and what I like even more is the effects it has on my body. When I drink or smoke I forget. I forget about everything: school, guys, my three sisters that view me as their "cause", and I forget the death. You definitely don't think about death when you're drunk or high; at least I don't…

"Paige, I asked if you were finished." Piper said quietly obviously still hurt from my bitchy comment before.

"Yeah, sorry Piper I'm done." I might as well get this talk over with. It's not going to be so bad. I'll just stay quiet and then at the end say I'll try to do better. Yep. It would be a fool proof plan, if your older sister wasn't Prue Halliwell. So in my case I'm screwed. As we move into the conservatory I am surprisingly nervous at what my sisters are going to say. I keep telling myself that I'm not going to care and they can't change my mind but still…the feeling is still there. I sat down on the couch and turned to face Prue but to my surprise Phoebe started talking.

"Paige…Remember last year when you begged Prue to let you go to New York with the Carter's?"

"Yeah, of course I remember, Spring Break. I was so surprised Prue let me go!" And it was the first time that I had ever taken a drink. I still remember the burning feeling of the beer going down my throat. Of course Phoebe knew all of this. I remember telling her back when we actually talked.

"Yeah, anyway during that week you were gone I went to a party at the Baker's house."

"You went to a Baker party? Seriously those parties are craaazy. You should hear the shit I hear about them, I mean they have some pretty hardcore stuff. I couldn't even-"

"Yeah okay Paige you have to shut up and let me finish, okay?"

I stayed quiet. Phoebe seemed really weird and scared. It was sort of freaking me out because I rarely see her this serious.

"So I went to the party…and didn't make wise decisions."

"Well I could've guessed that."

"Paige," Prue cut in, "Seriously. Stop." She gave me the mom look. I can never seem to shut up at the right moments.

"I drank and used and thought it was going to be the best night ever…I felt on top of the world. But it wasn't the best night ever and something happened that I wish never did. I was making out with this one guy and he wanted to go a little farther. Farther than I wanted to I mean I just met the guy. God, there's no easy was to say this Paigey but I was raped." Tears were silently falling down her face. I didn't understand. I didn't understand why she was telling me this and why now. "I don't remember who it was or what all went on but I remember it happening."

"Phoebe I-"

"Just let me finish. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before; I thought I was protecting you somehow. But now that I know what's going on in your life I wanted to tell you."

"Why? To scare me?"

"Yes. I want you to know when you're drunk you're no longer in control of your body."

"Pheebs. I'm sorry what happened to you is the worst thing imaginable and I'm glad you told me but that's not going to happen to me."

"Paigey how can you say that? Do you think I thought that would happen to me too? Of course not. I thought I was invincible that night. Paige, I'm scared for you and want you to know that we all want to know what's going on that makes you turn to drugs instead of us. We'll talk back and help you. The drugs won't. Don't you know we love you so much?"

I sighed. This was a lot. I just found out my sister was raped, my other sisters knew and didn't tell me and they think I'm going to be raped because I drink. Yeah definitely a lot, too much in fact to handle right now.

"I- I need to go .I need some air"

"Paige wait!" Prue tried to grab me but I just pushed her aside, "Please don't! Stay and talk to us."

"I don't feel like talking right now," I mutter as I walk out the door. At least not to you, I think. I need my person; my person that will talk to me and make it all better. I take out my keys, wipe away the embarrassing tears and start the drive to Kyle's.


	3. This is not the advice I wanted to hear

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they inspired me to type up my next chapter!

Pick up. Please please pick up.

"Hey this is Kyle I'm not here right now so just lea-"

Ugh. I try again. Come on!

"Hey P, what's up?"

"Kyle! Jeez why didn't you pick up? Okay never mind, not important. I need to talk to you."

"Umm okay are you coming over here?"

"Actually I'm driving towards the spot."

"Okay I'll be there in a few." He said and hung up.

Yes we have a spot. Cheesy? Maybe, but still totally kick ass. Why kick ass? Because our spot is not some typical park bench or special big tree. Nope our spot is where Kyle and I first met. The swing set at our elementary school. He was in my swing so I called him a poopy head and he called me a stinky face. Special huh? Yeah we've been inseparable ever since. Kyle is my best friend. Some people think it's weird my best friend is a boy and others think we actually have something going on. But we don't…well not yet anyway. I sort of already know what Kyle is going to say when I talk to him. Yeah sometimes he gives good advice and I listen but he usually always ends up with "You need to talk to them" and that is when I don't listen. It's not that I don't tell me sisters anything; it's that they don't tell me anything. I mean communication is a two way street. It's not fair for them to expect me to spill my guts when they never say a word. I mean this Phoebe thing is a huge deal. I'm sixteen I'm not a baby. I, ugh I don't want to get worked up again. I finally pull into the school parking lot and head towards the playground. Another thing a love about our spot is it reminds me of a simpler time. A time when Glen kissing Rachel on the slide was a huge deal that was talked about for the whole year. I miss that.

"Hey girlie P, what's wrong?"

I'm interrupted by my thoughts and look up to see my other half.

"Okay so you remember last night?"

"Hah barely."

"Kyle."

"Yeah I vaguely remember you calling me saying Prue busted your ass. So what? It's nothing new."

"Yeah well we had a 'family meeting'"

"Good, I hope you guys talked."

"Well sort of. Kyle, Phoebe told me she was raped. And now she thinks I'm going to have the same fate if I don't 'change my ways'. I mean that's a huge deal and my heart is breaking for her but they all knew Kyle! They knew and didn't tell me."

"Whoa Paige. That's…that's not something I expected."

"I know right? I mean what should I do? I can't exactly be mad at her; she just relived the worst event of her whole life. And you know I don't have a problem right? I mean with the drinking, you know?"

"Paigey if you have a problem then so do I, so I'm going to go with no. But they do think you do Paige and you know how much I want you to have a good relationship with your sisters. I really want you to, more than anything."

Kyle had no good relationships, well besides with me of course. His parents, well his parents loved golfing and Prada; not children. His Dad was 'working' all the time and his mother was busy spending his inheritance. I knew Kyle would kill for a caring family. I knew he wanted someone to bust his ass when he got caught coming home late. But he didn't have that, I did.

"Paige," he continued, "Okay Paige, how about this. You go home and talk with them-"

"No I'm not explaining myself again to them-"

"Let me finish P. You go home and talk to them. Okay? Talking like I don't know girl's night?"

"Kyle my sister just told me she was raped and I walked out. We're not going to snuggle up on the couch and watch the Sound of Music okay?"

"Eh not what I meant. I meant just talk about everything. You don't have to make any promises about your life, just talk about what's going on."

"First off, Prue doesn't talk, she lectures. Second, Piper doesn't talk, she agrees with everything Prue says. And they aren't going to want to talk about boy crushes they are going to want to talk about me changing."

"Paige. Promise me you'll give it a try."

"Yeah okay. Fine, whatever. I mean I guess I'll give it a try."

"That's my girl," he says while giving me a small smile.

We sit on the swings awhile just listening to each other breathe and the nature around us. He grabs my hand. I like it because it's not awkward with him, just a caring gesture.

"P, you know I want you to come and talk to me right? It's just I want you to talk to your sisters too. They care, you know? Even if sometimes they seem like their caring isn't genuine, deep down it is. They're just looking out for you. You know how I feel about that…"

"Yeah I know. I'm just, it's hard not to judge because I know they were like this. Well you know not Piper but Phoebe and Prue were at one time. I just wish they would let me you know 'grow out of it' or something…I, I don't know what I want Kyle."

"I know. Hey me either right? Don't ever forget I'll always be here for you. Always."

"Yeah, I know. Same here… I guess I should go huh?"

"Call me later if you want to hang out." He says as we walk to our separate cars. I get in and crank it and wait till he leaves. This is going to suck. But somewhere in my head I feel like Kyle is right. I do need to talk with my sisters. I just don't want this talk to turn into another 'Let's save Paige!' talks. If it is I'm not sure how long I can keep that promise to Kyle.


	4. Isn't It a Bit Ironic?

I slowly open the front door. I'm barely inside before I hear my name being called.

"Paige?" Piper walks in and surveys my appearance. I might've cried a little in the car, I'll admit it. This thing has got me really emotional. I usually don't shed tears too easily, trust me. "Sweetie are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"I want to talk."

"Um, okay go sit down I'll get Prue and Phoebe."

I understand her hesitation. I've probably said those four words twice. Once was about if Santa was real and the other time was about Mom. My three sisters walk into the room all with the same look on their face: confusion. I guess I should talk more often. I try to think of what to say but then decide to just go with it. Surprisingly I make more sense when I just start talking.

"Upon much urging from Kyle I've decided to come back and attempt to have a conversation with you three." Attempt is the main word. I pause and gather my thoughts to try and make a sentence that would get my point across. "Honestly, I'm hurt none of you told me. I get that you're all buddy buddy and like gang up on me but this was a big deal." Maybe I'm playing the victim card a little.

"Paige try not to-" One of them tries to interrupt. I'm closing my eyes now so I can try not to blow up.

"No. Please I want to finish. I am so sick of being left out. I'm sick of being the different sister, the one that everyone views as their cause. Maybe that's the reason I don't talk to any of you, because you don't talk to me! Phoebe I've told you everything. Everything I've done everything that's happened. Why would you keep this from me? I would've wanted to be there for you and cried for you. I would've been there for you. I still don't understand."

Gosh here I go again. Really and truly I never cry and here I am with tears freely flowing down my face. I gasp. Oh gosh I'm sobbing. Actually sobbing in front of my three overly caring sisters.

"Paigey," all three move towards me but only Prue reaches out. She rubs her hand up and down my back as I continue.

"I mean do you not like me? Am I that annoying?" I'm getting hysterical now, even I can tell. I take a deep breath again and try to calm down. "All I'm saying is that I will probably be more open to telling you guys things if you tell me things. I mean I don't care if you get a cool deal at the mall, that's not what I mean. I want to know about the things that scare you so I can help. I may be sixteen but I have experience. Trust me on that one."

There. It's done. Promise to Kyle was kept and I finished speaking with some sort of calm state. I look around and instinctively start picking at the skin around my fingers and then look down, a clear indication that my rant was finished. After no one speaks I slowly look up and see Phoebe crying. Great.

"Pheebs," I start. Maybe I could've said some things nicer.

"No. Paige you're right. I, we, all of us haven't been completely honest with you. I want to start being honest with you right now."

"Phoebe." Prue quietly says. I quickly glance up at the tone of my eldest sister's voice and notice a look cast between the two. "What Phoebe was going to say was-"

"No," I start. I'm curious now. "Let's let Phoebe say what she wanted to."

Phoebe stares at Prue for a second and turns towards me. "I wasn't going to say anything else. Just, just I love you and want you safe."

"Right." I say and continue to look at my three 'protectors'. I can tell something is up and it just pisses me off they're not telling me after we had this talk.

"Okay, so we have this all figured out. Paige you tell us stuff, we tell you stuff. We all love you and you're grounded for a week." Prue conducts this like a business meeting. I give her a look at the last remark but decide to not fight that now. Besides, grounding is never true grounding for me anyway. My room specializes in having the best windows to climb out of. At this point we're all on the couch in the living room and it reminds me of when we were younger and had 'Sister Night'.

"Anyone wanna watch the Sound of Music?" I hear Piper ask.

You've got to be kidding me. I have got to call Kyle and tell him what we're about to do. Piper gets up and pops in the movie and takes her respective spot at the end of the couch. Phoebe leaves but comes back quickly with cookies and chips in hand and settles on the other side of Prue. I put my feet in Piper's lap and my head in Prue's. She plays with my hair and I can sense her looking down at me.

"I love you baby," I hear her whisper right before Julie Andrews comes on.

No this is definitely not how I pictured this conversation ending: My sisters and I snuggling up on the couch watching The Sound of Music. Yes, life is one big irony.

**A/N: This was sort of a filler chapter. Not very long at all but I wanted to get the conversation out of the way so I could move on with the story. Review Review Review! I love love love feedback. Let's start low with 5 reviews that would make my week.**


	5. One Big Happy Family?

I wake up in my own bed with pajamas on. Who will Prue have to take care of when I'm finally an adult? Who am I kidding she'll do things like this until I move out…if I move out. I shudder at that thought. That'll be an argument that could last for days. It sure did when Phoebe wanted to. I hear the familiar vibrating next to my head and grab my phone.

"Hey P! Whatcha doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Well not anymore obviously. Get up and come meet me for lunch."

"Don't you mean breakfast?"

"No, most places don't serve breakfast at one in the afternoon. What did your sisters do, slip you a roofie? You did talk to them last night right?"

"Haha actually you're not going to believe all that we did last night. I'll meet you at Moe's in twenty."

"K. Sounds good."

I absolutely hate getting out of bed, mostly because I want to sleep more but also because I always get cold. That's why, much to Prue's dismay, I like to keep my room a comfortable 72 degrees. That's nice right? The rest of the house stays a "comfortable" 63 degrees...not comfy at all. I finally stretch and get out of bed to get dressed. I throw on my jeans and Aerosmith t-shirt and walk downstairs. I grab my keys and yell to no one in particular that I'm leaving.

"I'm going to Moe's with Kyle be back later!" I open the door.

"Finally you're up." Prue says as she leaves the sun room and walks towards me at the front door. Damn it. I was almost out of here.

"Yep, love my sleep. Anyway I'm going out with Kyle to eat." I could tell Prue wanted to say something. She slightly opened her mouth and stepped forward but instead she just nodded then said to be back by four.

"Why?"

Prue sighed.

"We're all going out to eat with Victor tonight. He wants us to be at the French Laundry at six." I looked up at Prue's face. Surprisingly a blank look was present instead of her usual disgusted look whenever she talks about him. I usually agree with her thoughts on him. It's not like I don't love my dad, I do, but I don't even really remember him when I was growing up. He usually makes the horrible long drive from LA to San Francisco twice a year; Christmas and some other random time. Yes he lives six hours away by car and he sees us max twice a year. This is the reason I sympathesize with Prue. Then again Prue would probably have an anxiety attack if we saw him more than that. She really can't stand him so tonight will indeed be interesting.

"Okay I'll be back by four. Don't worry." I add hoping she'll be more relaxed this evening.

"I always do." She says and turns around and heads back towards the sun room.

I pull into Moe's, order my usual Homewrecker Burrito and sit opposite of Kyle in a booth. I'm just about to dig into my lovely lunch when he prompts me to talk.

"So…last night?"

"But I'm so hungry!" He gives me a look. The look. The look that I can't ignore. "Fine okay so last night I come home right? I do the whole Chatty Cathy thing with my sisters, I cry, they cry, and get this: after, we lie on the couch and watch The freaking Sound of Music!" Kyle chokes on his water and then starts laughing.

"P, you got to be kidding!"

"Haha nope, no lie. Isn't that so weird? Gosh my family is weird…anyway-"

"Not so fast! You barely gave me anything!" I knew I would have to talk more. But I didn't mind it so much since it was Kyle.

"Okay I come home, babble about not trusting me, cry, and they promise to talk with me. Like actually talking about real legit stuff."

"So sister talk a success?"

"Yeah it was. Although there was this one thing Phoebe started to tell me but then Prue shut her up with one of her infamous looks."

"Well it seems like Prue's the problem in that situation."

"Yeah…so I'm free till four. What do you wanna do?"

"I'm feeling kind of laid back today. I just bought The Hitcher want to watch it?"

"Sure but you know what happens when I watch scary movies…."

"Don't worry I'll tell Prue to be expecting you in her bed tonight."

We both drive to Kyle's and head upstairs to his room complete with sweet movie collection. I jump onto my spot on the couch and wait for him to set up the movie. Kyle, being an only child, has a huge room. He has the usual bedroom but also a little "entertainment" room to the side with a pool table and flat screen TV. As usual, his parents aren't home.

"So where are they now?"

"Uh…" He thinks for a second. "Dad's in Paris and I want to say my Mom is in New York…they should be home tomorrow…"

"Well I'm glad they're not here anyway."

"Of course you are, you hate my parents."

"As do you."

"Haha whatever" he throws a pillow and plops down beside me. The movie is barely five minutes in when he grabs my hand. Gosh this guy gets me. I'm not supposed to be feeling this but boy I sure do. We continue to sit like this until the movie is over. The credits are rolling and I'm telling my best friend some corny joke, then I'm kissing him. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Do I want this? Do I like Kyle like this for sure? I don't know what I'm feeling right now but that definitely doesn't stop me and I'm not stopping Kyle, that's for sure. We continue to kiss like we never kissed another person before. I can tell he's nervous and I know I am too. After a couple minutes I decided this was perfect, Kyle and me, we can make it perfect. But perfect should not be interrupted by your sister calling you.

"Kyle wait. It's Prue." I click the answer button on my phone. "Hello?" I say a little out of breath.

"Paige it's 4:30. What the hell?"

"Shit. Sorry Prue I'll be there in a second."

"Yeah hurry up and language chec-"

I hang up on her and grab my purse and jacket off the floor.

"Sorry Kyle I'm late I have to go home."

"Paige wait! What about this don't you wanna talk about it or something? I do. I want to know what you're feeling, really."

"Kyle I'm… I'm really sorry but I have to go…. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Promise." I say the end a little awkwardly and rush out of his house into my car and make the short drive home.

"Well hello Slutty McSlut."

"Phoebe what the hell are you talking about?" I was walking past the living room when Phoebe called out. As if someone cued her Prue walked in. I tried making my way upstairs but was blocked.

"Hey Paigey…why so late? What were you uh, doing?" Prue gives me a once over.

"Nothing, just watching a movie at Kyle's."

"Right. Well hurry up and go take a shower and we can talk about your misbuttoned top and practically teased hair when you're out."

Awesome. This day was just getting better. I have my awkward exit with Kyle and now that my sisters and I "talk" so much they'll have no problem giving me my 800th sex talk of my life. Phoebe gives me a grin as I turn around and make my way upstairs to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, dry my hair, put on a simple black dress with sandals and walk downstairs.

"Let's go!" Prue shouts. We all walk outside to Piper's jeep and Phoebe and I climb into the back. We're not even buckled up when Phoebe has to make a comment.

"So uh. You and Kyle?" I look over at her and give her a glare. She matches mine and looks towards the front waiting for Prue to say something. Prue clears her throat and turns around to face me for an explanation. I thought she was going to ask me a question but no, she just remained staring.

"Right. Well I think I like Kyle." I say discomfited. Phoebe scoffs, and I continue. "But I'm not sure so…"

"So you just thought hooking up with him would help you make your mind up?" Prue questions.

"Hey!" I got a little defensive. "I never said I-"

"Paige I don't want to have to deal with you lying with me now."

"Fine. Okay all we did was kiss and it was the first time. Ever." Ugh I hate these conversations, the main reason being my sisters were much more experienced. I look down and start picking at the thread on the seat.

"Paige. Look at me." I slowly look up and look Prue in the eyes; I can tell she's trying to choose her words carefully. "I trust you, I do. But I would feel so so much better if you and Kyle hung out at our house."

"What? Seriously Prue?! Why?"

"Paige I know his parents are never home-"

"I'm sixteen Prue I'm not a baby! That's not fair!" I start to pout. Kyle and I aren't even "anything" yet, we just made out.

"Paige please? Just for now?"

"Fine." I agree just to please Prue for now. There's no way we're not going to spend time at Kyle's alone. We did it all the freaking time before and it's not changing. She turns back around and I can hear the music again. I glance at Phoebe and see her smirk. Ugh. This sucks. And on top of it all we're going to The French Laundry to meet our estranged father for dinner. If Prue wasn't in a chipper mood now, she was about to be. The French Laundry is the most expensive restaurant in San Francisco, with the minimum amount per person at around $240. Prue knows this and it just upsets her even more. Yeah Victor helps out, but definitely not as much as he could. We pull up to the valet and get out of the car.

"Okay you guys no smart ass remarks, no talk about anything controversial, do not bring up anything about politics, I just want to make this as short and peaceful as possible." Prue talks quickly and smoothes out her dress.

"Right back at ya sis." I say giving Phoebe a wink. We both know this will be an interesting night. We walk into the restaurant and are told our father is waiting for us in the special private room in the back. Typical. He would. We follow the host back to the room, Victor rises to greet us.

"Hi Daddy!" Phoebe somewhat squeals. I definitely admire how much that girl can love. I come over and give Victor and awkward hug. Prue automatically sits down and Piper gives him a hug and a "hey dad" before sitting down. We order our drinks. I hold in my laugh when I hear Prue order a screwdriver. She's just preparing herself, I rationalize, but Victor still gives her a look.

"What kind of example…" He mutters.

"Excuse me?"

Uh-oh round one…this in not going to be pretty.

"Well really Prue that type of drink at this setting? I do hope you're not normally like this."

"Well thankfully you wouldn't know because you never see me!"

"So Dad," Piper interjects and gives Prue a glare. "What brings you to San Francisco now?"

"Actually Piper, this is somewhat of a business trip…" Victor seems to be nervous and glances my way. He now directs his conversation at Prue. "I'm not entirely sure of all the secrets you've told them but…Sam has contacted me and-"

"Victor. Don't." All three of us girls are staring at the two of them. Prue looks like she wants to lean over and punch Victor right in the face.

"Prue he's threatening me. I have no choice."

"Dad please not right now." That came from Phoebe. What the hell? Once again I'm getting the feeling that I was purposely kept out of the loop.

"Okay seriously you guys. What's up?" This is killing me and also pissing me off that they're being so secretive.

"Paige I'm not your father."

I spew my drink.

"What?!" I stand up from the table, my anger blinding me.

"Paige please." Prue reaches for me. Nuh uh. No way. This is it, I'm out of here. I start to walk towards the door separating us from the rest of the restaurant. I just want to sort this out. "Paige!" Prue grabs my arm but I shake her off. Why am I crying? I don't even like the guy. I mean yeah he's pretty cool monetarily but I don't love him. I thought I did, maybe that's because I felt obligated to. I should feel relieved I'm not related to that asshole. I'm finally out of the building and onto the street. Great it's raining.

"Paige! Stop!" I turn around to see my eldest sister a few feet away. "Please Paigey come back inside. We'll get Phoebe and Piper and leave. Come on sweetie, it's raining."

"Is that why I'm kept out Prue? Because I'm not your real sister?"

"Paige we're going to talk about this when we get home, okay?" She comes up to me and cups my chin in her hand. "You know how much I love you." She was getting soaked but she didn't flinch, just continued, "Paige you are my baby and are as much as my sister as Piper and Phoebe. Understand?"

I didn't nod my head but I guess she thought I did since I was shaking so much from the rain. Once again my feelings are whacked out. I know we'll talk about this at home. As we sit in the car Phoebe grabs my hand. I guess she's trying to reassure me what I already doubt; that I'm the same as I was before. This information, this life changing information that I'm not who I thought I was has me thinking.

Am I still Paige Halliwell? Will I still be treated the same? Loved the same?

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I made it longer than usual. So I have 4 subscribers for this story, it would be SO SO cool if I could get 4 reviews:]**


	6. Feeling Forgiving?

**A/N: 5 reviews! Sweetness…definitely more than I've received on this story before so thanks to ****X2P3****, ****Aliceforever2****, ****missypaige06****, ****debbydo0dles45****, and ****dmpanda5****. Well…at least people are alerting the story but your reviews are much appreciated!!! :]**

I'm in my room. They're downstairs.

We're supposed to talk about it, me not being their sister. Well no, as I was reminded a million times, nothing has changed, I'm still they're sister.

They're waiting for me to come down to talk. I mean really I feel like we've had 50 family talks in the past 24 hours! More than anything I want to call Kyle but I sort of left our last encounter awkwardly. I'm just going to stay in my room. I'm going to stay here and try to sleep and hopefully they'll just leave me alone. I'll stay in my room where it's quiet and peaceful.

And that didn't last long.

"Hey Paigey." I look up to see Phoebe poking her head through my doorframe. Smart move Prue, sending Phoebe up here first. Wear me down before you can make the kill.

"Hey Phoebe." She looks at me like I'm going to say something more but I don't so she comes and sits on my bed and starts rubbing my back.

"I know what you're thinking and-"

"Ah do you Phoebe? You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yeah I do. I know that you're feeling vulnerable because you have a different dad."

I actually laugh out loud.

"No Phoebe I'm not feeling vulnerable because I have a different dad. If I'm feeling vulnerable at all it's because, once again, my feelings that I can't trust any of you are justified."

"Oh come on Paige. We didn't see a need to tell you, it wouldn't have changed anything."

"We, Phoebe? Or Prue?"

"So it's Prue you have beef with."

"No Phoebe I don't have 'beef' with Prue. I'm fucking pissed that I am the last one to know about everything! I mean you not telling me about the rape, I kind of understand it now, that had everything to do with you, but this? No, no, this is all me and all of you kept it from me. None of you ever told me. I mean I deserve to know that I'm not really your sister. So no, beef doesn't even begin to describe the feeling I have towards you, Piper and Prue."

Phoebe slowly draws her hand away and gets up to leave.

"Yeah good try Phoebe. Send the next one. Go ahead, go downstairs and tell them. Is Piper coming next? Can't wait." My angry sarcasm sends Phoebe downstairs and I wasn't too surprised when all three come up.

"Paige, sit up." Prue says calmly and takes a seat at the end of my bed. Piper and Prue stand behind her. "Okay. I want it to be the last time I say this, understand?" I show no sign of 'understanding' but Prue continues anyway. "You are our sister. You will always be our sister. Nothing will change that. It might have been wrong not to tell you but I thought I was just doing what was best; best for you and best for us. Now Victor said Sam has contacted him and desperately wants to have a relationship with you. Now legally I can't stop you from meeting him but Paige, I really really discourage it. I think it would be better if-"

"Well what you thought would be better last time wasn't. This is your out now Prue. You can get rid of the problem child and just send me off to Sam. I know that's what you want anyway! You don't have to pretend you love me anymore." I know this isn't true but I say it anyway. For some reason right then I wanted to hurt Prue so much.

"I'm not listening to this shit." Oh yeah. Now I can tell Prue's pissed. She jumps off from my bed and I can hear her slam the door to her room. Piper goes to calm her down and Phoebe stands at my door for a second.

"Paige, think about this. Just calm down and think." And now she's gone too. I don't want to think, I want, no, I need something. My brain knows what but I don't want to say it out loud. I know what I need to mellow out and I know where to get it. I guess it's time I talk to Kyle no matter how much I'm dreading it. I slowly open my window and ease my way out to my roof. I grab the tree limb, swing, and plop safely onto the ground. Should I drive? Nah, it would be obvious to my…sisters. I still think of them as my sisters. I walk the short distance and knock on Kyle's front door. I see my best friend through the door. He opens it slowly.

"P? You know it's like two in the morning right?"

"Yeah Kyle I need you."

"You want to talk about…you know about before?"

"Sure yeah well that and I need to, you know, calm myself."

"Oh." Kyle registers my words. "Okay let's go upstairs."

As soon as we get upstairs I go over to the couch and wait for Kyle. He sits down beside me and hands me an already rolled joint. We both light up and he waits for me to start.

"Okay. So as if enough drama hasn't happened I found out tonight that I'm Phoebe, Piper, and Prue's half sister." I watch Kyle and his expression doesn't even change.

"So?"

"Excuse me? So? I tell you I'm not even their sister and you say so?"

"No you tell me you're their half sister and I say 'so'. Different dads right?"

"Uh yeah." I am just completely dumbfounded.

"Okay P I get what you're saying but you're still their sister. I mean what's changed?"

I think for a second. "Well…nothing. But it's the fact that they kept it from me!"

"Okay well Paige it's either Phoebe got raped or you're their half sister but it's going to be something. You're just going to have to accept they aren't going to tell you everything." I take the joint away from him.

"No more for you. Your advice sucks!"

"Come on Paige you know I'm right…" He gets quiet for a second then says his next sentence slowly. "…I think. I think you like being mad at them. They leave you out on some things so it makes you feel better to resent them for it. It's understandable Paige."

Now it's my turn to be quiet. I think for a good 5 minutes. This Sam secret…am I being to dramatic? Who am I kidding of course I am. Drama is my middle name. Still, I hate to let this thing go but feel as if I should.

"Yeah Kyle… I think you're right." I'll be the forgiving sister. That'll be my title. Well, just because I've forgiven them doesn't mean I'm becoming Piper Jr. I'm going to continue to do what I want. I guess I can have the problem child title and forgiving sister title. I deserve both. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm tired and wouldn't mind pissing Prue off a little bit." I say to Kyle so he knows my mood is over.

"Of course P…as long as you promise tomorrow we'll talk."

"Talk more?"

"Not about family stuff, about us stuff. If you spend the night we're going to talk tomorrow morning."

"Deal." I say and give him a kiss. He wasn't expecting it which makes me laugh and smile. I pull away and drag him over towards his bed.

"Paige…" He finally falls onto the bed and I lay on top kissing him. It feels so good just to kiss and explore again.

He stops and I hear him whisper, "I love you." I get off of him, get out of bed and turn the lights on.

"Okay screw tomorrow morning if you're going to be saying stuff like that we're talking now." I sit and face him waiting for him to explain.

"What? I said what I feel. I love you Paige Halliwell and I think I have for awhile."

I grin and lean towards him again, my faces centimeters from his. "Well I love you Kyle Brody."

"So this is real? You and me, we're going to do it?"

I just kiss him as my response. Finally exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep. I fall asleep in my best friend's arms.

**A/N: So this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I didn't know if I just wanted to do like 2 weeks later or the night that Paige finds out…anyway hope you liked it! Review por favor!**


	7. Not the Monday I Expected

**A/N: I SO had this chap done forever ago but for some reason my computer didn't save it...so to whoever is still reading this sorry for the wait!…oh and part of a scene in this is from "What I Like About You"…in case you recognize it. I also changed the ages very slightly to make my story the way I want it.**

* * *

**  
**

I take out my phone to check the time again on my walk home. 10:28 and one missed call from Phoebe, two from Piper, and 7 from Prue. I guess they're a bit worried. I slowly walk up the driveway, I have nothing to hurry to, and quietly open the front door. I do it out of habit. I don't really need to open the door quietly, obviously from the 10 missed phone calls they know I'm not home. I walk into the living room and see Phoebe on the couch watching TV.

"Prue…" she yells indifferently. I take a seat next to her and wait for my eldest sister to come in the room. Phoebe looks at me and continues, "So yeah she was pretty worried but I told her you would definitely be at Kyle's."

"Gee thanks sis. I'm sure you telling her I spent the night at my boyfriend's house really put her mind at ease."

"Whoa…boyfriend? We have the title now?"

I just give her a look then turn as Prue comes in the room.

"Paige, where the hell were you?! And out all night! I know you were upset but you can not do that! What makes you think-"

"Calm down Prue I was at Kyle's." Prue's face does not change from its angry state.

"Kyle, who is now her boyfriend." Yeah and that statement definitely didn't help my case.

"Boyfriend? So you ran out and spent the night at your boyfriend's house?"

"Well he wasn't my boyfriend when I snuck out! Just when I got over there." I immediately regretted saying those words when I did. I just knew my sister would take that the wrong way.

"Oh so when you 'spent the night' he became you boyfriend. Okay, yeah that sounds totally innocent. Paige did you have sex with Kyle?"

My sister's bluntness was killing me. "Prue no! Okay, no I did not have sex with Kyle I just slept over there."

"Paige I'm completely serious right now. I want you to tell me the truth. I know it might be uncomfortable for you but am I going to need to get you birth control?"

"Prue I'm serious too and I did not have sex with Kyle. Wait, you'll get me birth control? Seriously?" I've asked my sister for birth control before, you know to be prepared I guess. She said no. That was it; the conversation was over with just that one word.

"Uh well if you were having sex I would've but you're not, right?"

"Yeah but you know, I've thought about it…Prue how old were you your first time?" Oh how I loved making my older sister squirm. Phoebe immediately looked up from her magazine with all her attention focused on the oldest.

"Sixt…years older than you are now." Phoebe and I both laugh at Prue's almost slip up.

"So you were twenty-two?" I ask unconvinced.

"Your first time was two years ago?" Phoebe asks while grinning.

"Uh-huh. Anyway I'm not the point. You are."

"Okay well Prue stop your worrying I'm not having sex."

"Will you tell me if you are?"

Phoebe snorts out a laugh.

"Prue come on lighten up. Did you tell Piper when you first had sex?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well… you didn't tell Paige or me."

"Paige was eight. It's not exactly a topic I would talk about with my eight year old sister."

"Ahah! See I knew you were my age your first time, knew it!" None of us ever catch Prue in a lie and the fact that she just gave her self up made me ecstatic.

"Ugh." Prue lets out a sigh. "Just, just go upstairs."

I happily walk upstairs, glad I didn't receive punishment. I'm opening my door when I hear Prue shout up.

"And you're grounded. School then home for a week."

"Not fair!"

"Don't care!"

I go inside and collapse on my bed. I contemplate doing my homework but then decide my precious time is better spent doing something else. I pull out my newest book, "The Road" and read a little until I hear Piper come home. Piper coming home usually does not make me stop what I'm doing, but I hear a guy's voice, and that does. I open my door to listen a little more.

"…actually we just stopped by to see if Paige was home. I left my phone here and couldn't get in touch with Prue but tell her to call if she needs to I'll be back later." I decide to go downstairs to meet Piper's new man.

"Paige! What is going through your head?"

"Eh save it Piper I've already heard it." I say giving her a hug. "Who's your new man?" I ask and turn my attention towards the only male in the room. Whoo Piper did good! This guy was tallish, blonde hair, and a grin that should be illegal to use. I try not to sigh. He uses that grins and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Leo."

"Uh hi I'm um I'm Paige." Wonderful Paige, just wonderful. Why am I acting like a little girl around her first crush? Piper just smiles and grabs Leo's hand.

"Okay well glad to see you decided to come home. Tell Prue I'll be back later."

Both of them leave and I hop on the couch with Phoebe.

"Where is Prue anyway?"

"I think she's downstairs in the darkroom. I don't know she muttered something about being outsmarted."

"So what are you doing?"

"Well Missy Paige I'm having a lazy day here on the couch. Wanna join me?"

"I don't know me being grounded and all. Am I allowed to?"

"It'll be our secret."

This was different; Phoebe actually acting like an equal. Since she's "changed" we don't really do anything together so it makes me glad to know the old Phoebe is still in there, even if it's something as small as not telling on me. We spend hours on the couch watching reruns of One Tree Hill, Grey's and whatever else we tivoed. I finally feel myself slipping off and lie my head down on Phoebe's lap.

* * *

Once again I wake up in my room with pajamas on. What the hell? Who is doing this? Definitely not 5 "3", 100 pound Prue. I mean we're the same size and weight but geez! This mystery has to be solved. Unfortunately I do not wake up to the sunshine and birds chirping I wake up to one of my sister's voices yelling at me to get ready for school. Ugh. School. Don't get me wrong I don't exactly hate it, but I don't have a warm fuzzy feeling for it either. Good ole Baker High. Thankfully only two more years and I'm done. I decide to keep my wardrobe simple today with jeans and a band tee. I sprint downstairs and put a bagel in the toaster.

"Paige you're going to be late. Another lunch detention?" Prue walks in still in her robe.

"No I'm good; I'll just forge your signature on a note like I always do."

Prue laughs and then gives me a serious face.

"Wait. Are you serious?"

I put the knife in the sink, grab my bagel and jog/run to the door.

"Paige!"

"Got to go! Don't want to be late." I slam the door before I can hear her protest. Fortunately Baker High is only about three to five minutes away form the Manor, that's if the two traffic lights are cooperating with my schedule. I screech into a parking spot, grab my stuff and sprint into the school. The late bell rings as soon as I open the front door. I slow down, reasoning with myself that I'm already late, and make my way to the attendance office. I stand in line with about ten other kids and then finally get to the front. I hand the attendance lady my previously made note.

"Late again Miss Halliwell."

"Yes, but as you see from my note I wasn't feeling very well."

"That seems to happen a lot."

"What can I tell you? Weak immune system I guess." I give her my "sick" face, grab my pass and slowly make my way to first period. My first period is the worst class ever. It's Spanish Four and it's absolutely horrible. Luckily I have my boyfriend in there to help me get through it. I open the door quietly and walk to Mrs. Masters and give her my note. She says nothing so I take my seat and lean over to Kyle.

"Is she in a good mood today?"

"Oh the absolute best."

Great.

"Señorita Halliwell, si usted entrará tarde usted puede atender por lo menos."

I sink into my seat.

"Lo siento Senora."

Thankfully instead of the usual 55 minutes I only have 30 because of the long line at attendance. The class of hell goes by pretty quickly and before you know it I'm counting down the seconds until the bell rings. Finally it does and I grab my books and wait for Kyle to get his.

"Trate de ser puntual mañana. Sé es difícil."

"Right Senora. Peace out." I hurry out of the class and wait for Kyle out in the hall.

"She hates me."

"Yeah she does." I look at him and laugh. I love his honesty. He grabs my hand when he situates his books. Damn we are official. Last step is to make it known to the Facebook world.

"So you want to do something today?"

"…well yes but it has to be at my house."

"Okay, I'm fine with that, but why?"

"I'm grounded for last night."

"Okay but doesn't grounded for you mean you go home and cant have any friends and basically do nothing?"

'Well Prue said school then home...and that's what I'm doing."

Kyle gave me a look and I gave him a quick kiss as the warning bell rang.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay see you after 4th."

I get through the rest of the school day by sleeping and doing nothing...let's just say I won't be getting any awards for best student. I meet Kyle by our cars and reassure him us hanging out today is fine. We make the quick drive the Manor and I survey the cars outside. No Prue or Phoebe. That's good, only Piper's car.

"Hey Piper you home?"

"Yeah sweetie, in here."

We walk into the kitchen and see Piper standing by the sink.

"Kyle's over and we're going to go upstairs so yell if you need me."

"Wait Paige I want to talk to you." She turns around and looks at Kyle.

Kyle looks at us then turns towards the door.

"I'll just...I'll be out here." He walks back into the dining room.

"What is it?"

"Does Prue know he's here?"

"...I don't know."

"Well sweetie I don't know if I want you guys up in your room by yourselves."

"Oh come on Piper we have before."

"Yeah well that was before he was your boyfriend."

"So now we can't be trusted? Miss Didn't Come Home Last Night? How do you know he's my boyfriend anyway?"

"Oh Paige stop. Come on...do you know where I'm coming from?"

"...Yes. But please Piper? Better here than at his house right?"

"Okay but you know what Prue said so you can deal with her."

"Fine."

I'm so sick of this let's baby Paige crap. I'm sixteen here. Not allowed in my room with my boyfriend? Prue and Phoebe definitely had boys in there rooms for LONG periods of time at my age. Oh well. I guess I'm getting used to this unfair treatment.

"Let's go upstairs."

I grab Kyle and start pulling him towards my room.

"You sure? Because I was eavesdropping and it seemed like you could get in trouble.

"Don't worry about it." I kiss him and try again to pull him upstairs. He gives me a grin.

"Well you know I can't resist now."

* * *

"PAIGE!"

Shit. No mistaking that voice. I jump off Kyle and run to my door. I crack it open and poke my head out.

"Uh yeah?"

"Is Kyle up there?" my eldest sister asks.

"...Yeah."

"Please tell him he needs to go home now."

Hmm, the last sentence was said calmly but I bet it's just a trick. I go back into my room and tell Kyle he has to go home. He puts his shirt back on and gives me a quick kiss.

"You coming downstairs?"

"Nope. Not until I have to."

"Okay see you tomorrow. I love you."

"You too."

He leaves and as I hear the door downstairs close I also hear my sister yell.

"Paige Halliwell!"

I walk downstairs and fop on the couch waiting for Prue to begin.

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember something I said yesterday that might effect the events of today?"

"Yes."

"Paige."

"Okay yeah you said 'School then home.' and I did that!"

"Paige you know what grounding means in this house don't give me that shit."

"Well maybe you'll want to word you punishments differently next time!"

"Okay I don't have time for all the-"

I hear a crash and look up. Prue didn't even finish her sentence. Piper and Phoebe come in from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks.

"It sounded like something falling upstairs...I'm sure it was nothing." Prue says trying to seem indifferent. "Let's just all check our rooms okay?"

She starts to head upstairs and I grab Phoebe's hand.

"We're going together. There's no freaking way I'm dying alone."

"Haha thanks a lot."

We all check out rooms and meet back in the hall.

"Attic maybe?" I ask trying to think of what could've happened.

"No!" We all three turn to look at Prue questioning her outburst. "No, I'm sure it was nothing. Let's just go downstairs and eat. Phoebe and I give her a look of suspicion.

"Nope." We say in unison. We both make our way up to the attic.

"Phoebe Marie! I'm serious! Both of you just come back downstairs!"

"Prue what's going on?" Piper also gives her a look of question and follows us upstairs,

"Okay." Prue's voice gets unbelievably serious. She looks at all three of us. "I am begging you three to not go up there. Begging." There has to be something going on. Prue just asked us to do something, when she usually just orders...she actually begged.

Phoebe stares at her for a second. "Prue you're freaking me out."

"This isn't supposed to happen right now! It just isn't, it's not the right time! Please!"

"I'm going upstairs." Yes! I follow Phoebe up the stairs and surprisingly Piper follows. Prue walks slowly behind all of us. Phoebe hesitantly walks to the attic door and reaches for the knob. It creaks as it gives way to Phoebe's hand. She turns to look at us and continues into the room. I'm now clutching Piper's hand fearing for my life...I'm a very jumpy person.

"Prue?" Phoebe questions when she sees a light shining on an area in the attic. "Do you know what's going on?"

Prue looks at each of us and I think I see actual tears on the brims of her eyes.

"I wanted to protect you." She whispers. She goes over to a trunk pulls out a book and flips to a page. "I'm sorry." She says before putting her head down. I hear her reading.

"Hear now the words of the witches.

The Secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night, and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power.

Give us the power to We sisters three"

"Prue what's going on?" Piper questions hysterically.

Prue looks up and finishes. "Give us the power we want the power."

When Prue finishes the attic lights up with a blue light and the house slightly shakes.

"What the hell?" Phoebe yells.

It finishes as soon as it started and we all look at Prue for an explanation,

"Did you just read a freaking spell?" Phoebe asks.

I stay quiet and remember the words of the spell.... 'we sisters three.' Whatever this is, it doesn't include me. There's a surprise.

Prue sits down in an old chair and looks up.

"We're witches, and our lives just changed forever."

* * *

**A/N: So I thought I would introduce powers but wanted to in a sort of different way. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and feedback would be very much appreciated.**


	8. The Witch Talk

A/N: Reviews appreciated!

"Witches? Witches Prue? Are you serious right now?"

"Piper. All of you just sit down please."

This is weird. Like beyond weird. It's possible to expect this kind of mumbo jumbo magic stuff from Phoebe, but Prue? No, not in a million years.

"Okay I'm going to explain this but want no interruptions. Understand?" She was met with three quick nods. "Mom...Mom was a witch. Grams was too...actually all the women in our line were." Phoebe opens her mouth but is silenced by Prue's expression. "When Grams was in the hospital she had me come alone and told me this time would come eventually, this time where we come to terms and accept our destiny. I can move things, I have telekinesis. Watch." The empty chair flew across the room and hit the door. I heard Phoebe gasp and then Prue continued. "Phoebe you have the gift of premonitions, you can see things.; things that will happen, did happen or are happening. Piper you have molecular immobilization which is basically a fancy word for freezing things." She paused and turned to me. "Paigey you have very special powers. Very special okay?" I nod and wait for her to continue. "Paige you can orb, which means move from place to place without having to walk anywhere. Sweetie your powers are going to grow drastically and I'm just trying to prepare you."

"You've turned us into witches?"

"No sweetheart you were born one. You were born to protect innocents with your powers."

"I need a drink." Phoebe spoke up and stood to walk downstairs.

"Phoebe no. We need to talk about this, prepare for what's to come."

"Prue! Do you realize what I just found out? That I'm a witch? I need some aspirin or alcohol or something! So I'm going downstairs to find some."

Phoebe stalks out the room and Prue gets up to follow her. Piper decides to follow her lead but not before grabbing me by the hand and making me stand up too.

"Come on Paige, this is a time we need to be together."

Piper and I make our way to the living room where we see Phoebe sprawled out on the couch and Prue sitting in a chair opposite. I lift up Phoebe's legs up and sit down on the couch. Piper does the same to the other side to where we're all facing Prue.

"Okay," Piper starts, "Prue, what do we do now? What does this mean?"

Prue takes a deep breath, " Well, we go on trying to live normal lives. We just have a secret, a big one that has to always be kept. However, there is a chance some already know our secret."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused by all of this.

"Okay Paigey. You know how there's evil people that murder and steal? Well, witches have equivalents to criminals....they're called demons."

"Demons?" Phoebe finally speaks up from the couch.

"Yep. Demons, and their jobs are to...well to try to kill us."

"Prue I'm scared."

"Oh baby I know. Believe me I am too. Come here." I get up and rush to Prue's lap. "Piper and Phoebe come here too." They make their way over to Prue's side. "We're in this together okay?" She takes the time to look us all in the eyes. "I promise, I swear, I will never let anything happen to any one of you okay? I love you all so much and we can do this. This is our destiny and we need to embrace it. Talk to me you guys..."

"I don't want this. I want to be normal again."

"I know Phoebe but this is our lives now. I know this is weird."

"Uh yeah! Prue this is really weird...can't we give it back or something?"

"No Piper. This is us now."

"Okay...I'm a witch. I'm a witch. I'm a witch." Phoebe chants under her breath.

"You guys we can do this. Okay? We just need to stay unified and more importantly stay safe. I didn't want this for us but it's our lives now. You with me?"

All three of us nod. I can tell Prue can see the fear in our eyes. It's only a matter of time before people-no not even people-monsters will be coming after us. Honestly I'm scared out of my mind and I know my sisters are too. Prue stands up and kisses each of us on the head.

"We'll talk more tomorrow okay? And maybe if you want to try your powers out? Let's just try and have a good nights sleep now though."

"Prue. I just want you to know I understand....I don't think I've ever thanked you for keeping something from me but...but thanks." Phoebe hugs Prue and heads towards her room. Piper leans in and kisses her and myself on the cheek before turning and also heading upstairs. I'm still clutching Prue's hand.

"Okay Missy Paige. Time for bed."

"Prue...can I sleep with you tonight?" I whisper.

She gives me another kiss on the head and smiles. "Of course sweetheart. Come on."

We head upstairs towards the last room on the hall. I've been wrong for a while about myself. Yes, I'm sixteen years old but I am no where close to being an adult and realize I shouldn't be treated like one. Hell, I don't want to be treated like one. I want to be protected; I want to stay innocent. I want my sisters to keep things from me if it protects me. Why do I get the urge to grow up faster than I should? This whole witch thing has definitely got me thinking. I hop in bed and wait for Prue to brush her teeth and finish getting ready. She slides in beside me and I immediately move my body closer towards her. I rest my head on her chest and let out a deep sigh as she starts to draw circles on my back.

"Don't worry Paige. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

I want to stay up, I want to be awake and feel Prue's arms around me. I don't want to lose this childlike feeling I have right now. But alas my eyes betray me and I fall asleep in the arms of the person I trust the most.


	9. Just Need a Little Help

**A/N: Reviews appreciated! I decided to update sooner than I usually do. Thanks to X2P3 and funluvr151 I liked your words of encouragement and thankful you reviewed so this chap is for you.**

"Paige! Come on! You're going to be late once again."

I flinch once I see Piper's expression when I appear in the kitchen.

"Paige! How many times have I told you?! Personal gain is-"

"Piper I'm supposed to practice my magic!"

"Yes practice by moving fruit and yourself some places, but if you keep orbing everywhere you're going to forget how to walk!"

"Ah Piper relax." She turns back around to flipping pancakes.

"Whatever just be careful not to get the feeling to go pee and orb in the middle of class." She says plopping a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"I have it under control."

"Paige you've only had powers for two weeks. I just want you to be careful."

"Yeah, you do. You, Prue and Phoebe all keep saying that. Am I the only one who sees how kick ass this is?"

"Language Paige, and yes this is life changing and incredible but needs to be handled with responsibility."

"Whoa déjà vu Sis because I have a feeling I've heard this before...hmm...oh yeah in our great big magic family meeting yesterday!"

"Okay! I give up! I'm leaving the lecturing for Prue to do. Happy now?"

"Well she is the best at nagging. And we all know how much she enjoys it so why not let her do it all the time?"

"You're crazy. Go to school."

I get up laughing and put my spotless plate in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast Pipe. See you after school."

"Okay bye sweetie. Be good."

"Aren't I always?" I ask while giving her one of my famous grins. I hurry into my car and attempt to make it to school on time. I run to homeroom and take a seat in the back. I wish Kyle was in my homeroom but sadly it's in alphabetical order. Kyle. He's been good these past couple of weeks. I definitely haven't been a cooperative girlfriend. He knows something is up, something has changed with me. Just how would I go about telling him though? "Kyle let's get the movie started. Oh and by the way I have magical powers. Will you bring the popcorn upstairs? Thanks." Yeah that'll go over smoothly. I actually consider telling him often. It's just that Prue has me scared shitless of what will happen if I do. In my heart I feel like he'll be accepting but I'm pressured by sisters that he won't. We'll see soon though because I can't keep this up much longer. Maybe I'll check out that handy dandy book in the attic.

I pray no one is home so I can snoop in the book in peace. It's not like I'm not allowed to look in it, it's just I usually need a reason to...and my reasons tend to have personal gain all over them. But this is important. I love Kyle, I love him a lot and I know he loves me too. It kills me to lie to him so hopefully a little spell will help me decide what to do. I let out a sigh of relief when I see no cars in the driveway. Again I open the door quietly and sneak in...old habits are hard to break. I start to flip through the book looking for anything that could help me. Hmm... Confidence spell? Possibly. I flip through a couple more pages trying to find something perfect. The book suddenly starts to flip on its own. I look to the page it lands on. Now that's perfect.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Open hearts and secrets unsealed._

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends._

_Those who are now in this house_

_Will hear the truth from others' mouths._

Okay I did it. I read my first spell. My instincts were screaming no since the book opened on its own. Now that I'm thinking about it why would I say that spell? But it does fit to my situation what's the worst that can happen right?

"Paige! You home?"

Prue. Awesome.

"Yeah I'm coming!"

I come downstairs to see Prue laying on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. I plop down beside her and put my head in her lap.

"Watcha been up to sweetie?" She asks as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Well, I came home and read a spell from the Book of Shadows to see if Kyle would accept me being a witch or not."

I gasp.

Prue glares.

What the hell? Why in the world did I just tell her that?! Shit. I remember an important part of the spell now... _"Those who are in this house will hear the truth from others' mouths."_

"Those" in the house meant me.

"Paige Halliwell you better be freaking kidding me." Prue says in a deadly voice.

I sit up and play with my hands not looking her in the eyes.

"Paige."

"I'm sorry! Really though we're witches right? We're supposed to say spells and stuff."

"Paige, we've talked about personal gain before." She pauses in her lecture and I can tell she's staring at me so I keep my head down. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Truth spell huh?" I nod and keep my head down. "Okay then Paigey. You know you shouldn't have read that spell so you're going to be punished."

At that word I lift up my head. Grounded again? I won't be able to take it.

"Paige are you failing any classes?"

"No but I have a C in Pre-cal." I tell Prue before I can even think about it. Ugh that witch. I know what she's doing.

"Prue..."

"When's the last time you've drank?"

"....yesterday."

"Where?"

"Kyle's friend's house."

"Smoked?"

"Yesterday."

"Same place I presume?"

"Yes... Prue this really isn't fair!"

"Paige don't even try to argue it. Have you and Kyle had sex?"

"I already told you no."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course." Oh my gosh why did I say this freaking spell?!

"What's stopping you?"

"I wanted to tell him that I'm a witch first."

"So that's the only thing that's stopping you?"

"...Yes."

This sucks. I would have never ever told Prue any of this. I can tell she has every intention to ask me more but thankfully the front door opens.

"Hey anyone home?"

"Wait leave the door open!"

Phoebe enters the room with her books in her hand and Piper with her arms loaded with groceries.

"In here Pheebs. Come have a seat. Paige has something she wants to tell you and Piper."

Phoebe sits down and Piper looks at me questioningly.

"What do you want to tell me?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing." And that's the truth. I honestly did not want to tell her anything. Prue gives me a look and speaks again.

"You have to be more specific Phoebe. Watch. Paige, what did you do this afternoon when you got back from school?"

I glare at her before I unwillingly start to tell Phoebe.

"Well, I came home, went pee, changed clothes, got a snack, and readaspellfromthebookofshadows."

"You what?"

"She read a spell. A truth spell. Go ahead ask her anything."

"Paige are you serious? A truth spell? Why?" Piper asks looking concerned and angry at the same time.

"Okay. Now yes, I admit it probably wasn't the smartest decision but I had to tell Kyle the truth and I had to know how he felt about it! He'll forget everything after twenty-four hours anyway!"

"Not the best way Paigey." I heard Phoebe mutter.

"Ugh! Okay I get It I'm stupid okay?" I can feel the tears welling up. I wanted this to work out. I wanted to tell Kyle the truth. I wanted to love him and not have any secrets and I wanted my sisters to understand. When the droplets finally fell Prue was by my side and took my head into her chest.

"Okay Missy Paige stop crying okay? We don't think you're stupid. I just want you to think before you act, you seem to have a serious problem with it.... just stop crying and you can go see Kyle."

"What?" I sit up and stare at my sister. Was she serious? She was letting me off the hook?

"Go see Kyle, talk and come straight home. Understand?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Okay come straight home and go to bed."

I look at my sister with confusion.

"You're grounded Paige."

"What? I thought you said me having to tell the truth was my punishment!"

"Yeah punishment for the spell. If you've forgotten you just told me you smoked pot and drank yesterday. Two weeks grounded."

"You did what Paige?" Phoebe looks at me disappointedly.

"Can I just leave now?"

"Yes, but remember-"

"I know, I know."

I grab my keys and turn to leave.

"We're talking when you get home!" I hear Phoebe shout before I shut the door. This is it. I'm going to do what I want to the most right now. I'm going to tell Kyle I'm a witch and he'll either accept me or...well, he won't.

**A/N: I've liked the last two chapters. I think the quicker I update the better my writing is so hopefully I'll be updating soon. Next chappie is a nice Kyle/Paige talk! Reviews appreciated.**


	10. I Know

Let out a breath or something Paige. Come on. Breathe.

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe before opening the door to Kyle's house.

"Kyle?" I shout. "Kyle you here?"

"Yeah I'm upstairs P."

I walk into his room and see him on his bed reading.

"What's up? I didn't think you'd be allowed over here right now."

"Actually I need to tell you something." Please don't say what, please don't say what. I want to ease into this conversation.

"Okay, what is it?" He says as he sits up.

Great. Can't hold back now.

"I'm a witch." I blurt it out then scan Kyle's face for any clues to how he's going to react.

"What did you say?" He's grinning. He doesn't believe me.

"I said...I said I'm a witch."

"Paige...What..." He's speechless.

"I'm serious. Do you believe me?"

"Paige. Okay you're serious? Really?"

"Yes."

He lets out a sigh and looks up grinning at me.

"Paige if you say you're a witch then I believe that you are a witch."

"Wait. Really?"

"Well, I guess. I've always believed in supernatural stuff and hey if you want to be a witch you can be a witch I guess. So do you just like pray to rocks, chant some spells? You know 'Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble' and stuff?"

"Oh my gosh are you dumb. No, I have powers okay!"

"Powers?" He looks at me dubiously.

"Yes, powers. Watch." I then orb onto the couch and turn back to look at him.

"Paige what the fuck did you just do?"

"I just orbed. I told you. Now do you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

"How? What?"

"Kyle listen to me. I have powers and I'm a witch....Do you still love me?" I ask hesitantly. This was the question I wanted answered more than anything.

There's that grin again only this time I'm happy to see it.

"Paige of course I still love you. I'm just in shock. I mean that's like movie magical. I wasn't sure anyone could ever do that."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?"

"I think you're awesome! I think this is like the coolest thing ever." He walks over to the couch and sits beside me. "Paige I will always love you, no matter what. This, this orbing power thing, it's new for me and I'm not sure how to act but never ever doubt that I love you." He kisses the top of my forehead and looks at me again. "Believe it."

"I so needed to hear that." I kiss him back this time on the lips. I kiss him harder and finally stop and breathe. "Kyle I love you so much."

"Paige..."

This is what I wanted. I wanted Kyle to accept me and he did; better than I expected. I know he'll always love me.

"Kyle...I'm ready for us. Right now."

"Paige I've been ready for us. For so long. But....Paige are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Well, I guess I am. Only the truth from my mouth. This is it, I'm sure. I take Kyle's hand and bring him over to his bed.

"I love you." We say at the same time and then nervously laugh.

I start to take off my shirt and smile when I see that all Kyle can do is stare. I start undressing and wait for Kyle. I kiss him again and we fall on the bed.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?"

"Prue calm down. You're the one who gave her permission to go over there."

"It's 10:30! It's been six hours! You do more than talk in six hours!"

"Prue..."

"I'm serious Piper. When I asked her all those questions earlier she said the only reason she wasn't having sex with Kyle was because she hadn't told him she was a witch! Gosh how could I be so stupid?"

Piper grabbed Prue to prevent her from walking around anymore and made her sit on the couch next to Phoebe.

Phoebe continues to paint her nails and says, "Try calling her again."

"Ugh!" Prue whipped out her phone and tried Paige again. "Paige?" Relief washed over her face but was quickly replaced with the usual anger. "Where in the hell are you?! Yes I am...Well, it's been six hours Paige... I understand, just get your ass back here now." She hung up and looked at Piper since Phoebe seemed uninterested.

"She said the were talking and lost track of time."

Phoebe snorted.

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Gosh, this was déjà vu from like a month ago. Here I am at Kyle's way past the time I'm supposed to be and Prue calls me pissed. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Oh what the fuck. I don't care. I don't give a shit. I just had sex with my boyfriend, my best friend. Kyle accepts me for who I am; witch and all. I don't want to leave his arms, his protection. Kyle to me is tranquility, and I don't want to leave to go back to my tumultuous home.

"Paige, as much as I don't want to say this you have to go home. Prue is pissed and want to be able to see you sometime within the next month." He grins and kisses my lips.

"But I don't wanna!" I start to pout. Finally I realize I need to go back to reality. I slowly edge myself off the bed and start to get dressed.

"Do we need to like talk or something?"

I'm finally dressed and grab my bag to leave.

"Nope. I'm a witch, I love you, you love me, we had sex. All's good. Do you want to talk?"

"Nope. I was just checking."

"Hmm..good. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I lean down for another kiss before I leave.

"Paige. No regrets right?"

"Never. No regrets. I love you."

"I love you."

Now back to the sisters. Triple team. Can't wait.

* * *

Once again I quietly and slowly open the front door. Like I said, old habits.

"Hey! So...got school tomorrow! Going to bed...Night!"

I can't believe no shouts of protest. I open my door and unfortunately hear Prue's voice from her room.

"Paige."

"Uh yeah?"

"Come here."

Hmm... Voice analysis working and she doesn't sound pissed. Nope not pissed, not disappointed...what is in her voice? Ah, got it. Worry. A constant in the Prue voice.

"Hop up Paige."

I give her a befuddled look.

"I have this feeling you might want to be in my bed tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't know call it an intuition."

"Now would that be the mother intuition?" I ask teasingly.

"That'd be the sister intuition, now come on."

I don't say anything I just go to her drawers and grab one of her t-shirts, change and climb into her king sized bed. I instinctively scoot closer to Prue.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

I sigh.

"I had sex with Kyle."

Prue sighs.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews appreciated.


	11. Get a grip or you’re gonna get thrown

**A/N: Muchas gracias for the reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So she's been deflowered huh?"

"Pheebs don't say anything to her yet okay? And especially not using those terms. I haven't really been able to talk to her so wait until she comes to you. Got it?"

"Fine whatever."

"Prue how do you feel about this? Like where do you stand? Are we allowing her to continue?"

"I feel the same way when I found out you had sex Piper," she turns to Phoebe, "and you."

I'm at the top of the stairs and can hear the whole conversation from the kitchen.

"I don't know if she should be doing this. She's sixteen and this is her first serious boyfriend."

"Piper I can't prohibit her from having sex because she's sixteen I mean how hypocritical would I be?"

"Prue you're allowed to be hypocritical. You're in charge."

"Yeah well you wouldn't be saying that if I forbade you to have sex."

"I'm twenty-two years old Prue I don't see you forbidding me in anything anytime soon."

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, right now I'm going to go back to my room and talk to Paige."

"The talk?" Phoebe says with a wink.

"No Phoebe, a talk."

"You want us to come?"

"No, we don't want to overwhelm her like we apparently usually do. I'll just go. I'll be fine, I've done this twice before."

"Ohhhh....so it is the talk." Phoebe says jokingly before Prue exits. I jump up from my spot on the stairs, push open Prue's door, hop in the bed and am in the beginnings of 'waking up' when Prue enters.

"Hey you just waking up?" Prue says as she sits beside me.

"No, I've been up for about 20 minutes." Damn truth spell. How many more hours of this torture am I going to have? From the look on Prue's face I can tell she just remembered about it too.

"20 minutes huh? Whatcha been doing?"

I sigh before I begin to hang myself.

"Well, I got out of bed and immediately sat on the stairs to eavesdrop on your conversation."

Prue gives me a grin and says, "You should do these truth spells more often. I'm liking the consequences."

"Screw you."

"Oh yeah, what happened to screw Kyle?"

I immediately got quiet. This is why I told Prue about the sex when I thought she was half asleep. I don't like talking about stuff like this with her. It's not like she's my sister really, she's more like 85% mom and 15% sister so subjects like sex are definitely not my favorite topics with the overprotective Prue Halliwell.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah...? Paige come on."

"What do you want me to say Prue? We had sex, that's about it."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes, of course we did! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Are you using birth control?"

"No..."

"Paige Halliwell!"

"What? You wouldn't buy me any!"

"Ugh! That's because you promised me you weren't having sex. You could have at least stole Phoebe's or any of ours."

"I didn't really think it through that much Prue. You know what they say...heat of the moment."

"Yeah I know what they say Paige." She gives me a look and becomes silent waiting for me to continue. So naturally I start my nervous tick and pick at my nails. Prue grabs my hands as a signal for me to stop.

"So yeah..."

"So, did you tell him?"

"Yeah. I did."

Prue looks at me waiting for an answer.

"He doesn't care Prue. He loves me and doesn't care I have these freak powers."

"Paige your powers are special. We've had this conversation many times before."

"Okay yeah but that doesn't mean they're not freaky! I mean you know what I'm trying to say. How do you think Andy will feel when you tell him or Piper when she tells Leo?"

"Well, first off Andy and I aren't together, Paige you know this. I haven't seen him in a year. The long distance thing didn't work out. I know you liked him sweetie, I did too but right now isn't the time for us. Secondly, Piper and Leo aren't yet serious enough to have that conversation. Their relationship is more just physi-" She stops short and looks at me. "Nevermind. Yes, I've thought about it and I am aware how freakish we may come off. But if I find a man who loves me, like Kyle loves you, then hopefully he'll accept me."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Missy Paige...there is no Andy right now. Okay? So I won't be telling him anytime soon. We're not changing the subject here we're talking about you."

"Ugh! What is there left to say?"

"Okay." Prue takes in a deep breathe. "I just...I need you to be careful okay? With Kyle."

"Prue I told you....we were careful."

"I'm not just talking condoms and birth control Paige I'm also talking with your heart okay? I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

"Prue...I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"I will always worry Paigey." She leans towards me and kisses my forehead. "Now to sum up this wonderful chat: no glove no love. Understand?"

I actually laugh out loud at Prue. "Got it."

"PRUE! PAIGE!"

* * *

Both Prue and I jump off of the bed and run to the stairs.

"Piper?"

I follow Prue as she sprints to the kitchen. I scream as I see the monster standing beside my sisters.

"Piper! Phoebe, Piper are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah he's frozen! I don't know how long though."

"Okay. Okay..." Prue closes her eyes and I can see her face scrunch up trying to think of what to do. A demon hasn't attacked us before and we're not exactly prepared for one. I mean how exactly to you prepare for someone trying to kill you?

"Phoebe, sweetie, take Paige upstairs, grab the book and go to the living room okay? Start looking for anything that can help us right now."

Phoebe grabs my hand and starts to run upstairs but I just orb us up there. If there's an easier way why not do it? We grab the book and I orb back downstairs. We run towards the kitchen when we hear the thing scream but Piper freezes him again.

"I'm not strong enough to keep doing this Prue!" I hear Piper scream.

"Phoebe anything?" Prue shouts from the kitchen.

"Just...just a second!"

I sit by Phoebe who is flipping frantically through the book looking to match this demon's description to a picture.

"I can't find him!" She says exasperated.

"Pheebs. Can't we just make up a spell? You know to vanquish him? We are witches after all."

"It's our best shot right now. So start brainstorming and quickly."

Shit. I guess this is where AP Language finally comes in handy.

"Okay okay umm..." I grab a pen and paper and just start to write. "Uh...'Unknown demon causing fear, upon hearing these words you will adhere, vanquish from flames and disappear.'"

I look up to Phoebe for support. She grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. "It's the best we've got."

"Okay Piper on the count of three unfreeze him and Paige will say the spell. One...two...three!"

The demon roars back to like and I begin to say the spell.

"_Unknown demon causing fear,_

_ upon hearing these words you will adhere,_

_ vanquish from flames and disappear_."

The demon slows down but is still alive! I see no burning flames! What the fuck? Why isn't this spell working?

"Okay Paige give me that sheet now! Quickly!"

I hand over the sheet to Prue and grab her hand.

"Everyone grab hands and repeat the spell. Maybe all of us can do this."

We all grab hands and slowly back up as the demon slowly comes towards us.

"_Unknown demon causing fear,_

_ upon hearing these words you will adhere,_

_ vanquish from flames and disappear."_

I shield my face as flames engulf the area around me.

"You will die! I am just a messenger! Remember my words! You will die!" The demon screams before he vanishes completely. I drop my sisters' hands and go to where the demon was standing.

"Well no duh we're going to die!" My sisters give me a disapproving look. "I mean they must have sent their stupidest one. Did no one tell him how life turns out in the end? I guess he was in for a rude surprise."

"Paige."

"What? You know I'm right."

I suddenly can't breathe because I have three bodies surrounding me.

"You guys!"

"Good job on that spell Paigey. You saved us."

"Oh whatever. I rhymed a few words. Big deal. Piper you're the one who saved the day." I say and kiss my sister on the cheek.

"That was our first demon. It won't be our last." Prue says and looks each of us in the face. "Come on, let's sit down."

We all take our respective spots on the couch and turn to face Prue.

"I didn't want to scare you but really I'm surprised it took that long for an attack. This could be a daily thing okay? So we need to know the Book of Shadows, inside and out, we need to have potions at the ready and we need to stay as calm as possible when we kick demon ass." Her face then supports a smile. "We kicked ass today. I'm proud of us all."

"This could be a big problem. This demon stuff."

"Phoebe's right. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be careful, we're going to be wise, and we're going to stick together. Okay?"

We all chorus 'okays' and become silent taking in what had just happened. We all instinctively jump when we hear the doorbell ring.

* * *

"I'll get it." I walk to the door and open it to see the back of a tall brunette man.

"Can I help you?" He turns around and I nearly gasped.

"Sure can Paigey. You can start with a hug."

I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up from the ground and spins me around.

"I missed you kid."

"I missed you too!"

"So where are they?"

"Living room."

"Paige." Prue shouts from the other room. "Who is it?" She finally walks to the door.

"Hiya Prue."

"....What are you doing here Andy?"

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Reviews much appreciated.**


	12. I Hear The Bells

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Would love to hear feedback.

* * *

"Well...I was just stopping by. You know see what's going on. Catch up."

"Catch up Andy? I haven't spoken to you in 6 months. I haven't seen you in a year. You want to sit around and chat?"

"Prue I just want to talk."

Prue scoffs and glares at Andy.

"You want to talk? Fine. Let's talk."

Whoa do I know that tone of voice, and I know it well. I would not want to be Andy right now.

"We're going to go upstairs and let you...talk." Piper says and grabs my hand and practically pushes Phoebe out of the living room.

"Nah actually I want to-" Phoebe starts but is quickly interrupted by Piper.

"Phoebe now."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

When we get upstairs Piper tries to ushers us to our rooms but finally gives up and plops down on the floor at the top of the stairs.

"At least scoot over." She says and squeezes in between us.

"Man, is Andy just plain stupid?"

Piper lifts her head up and replies. "I know! I mean no phone call? Nothing? He's crazy."

"Shut up you guys I want to be able to hear!" I whisper at them and strain my head closer towards the couple bickering below us.

"Prue I'm simply stopping by to catch up."

"Andy the last time we spoke you freaking proposed!"

What?! Prue NEVER mentioned that to me. I can tell by Piper and Phoebe's faces she didn't say anything to them either.

"Yeah and you said 'no'".

"Andy I hadn't seen you in six months and you were 6,000 miles away! Then you ask me to marry you over a phone?"

"It shouldn't have mattered how I did it. We both loved each other. If you loved me you should've said yes."

"First of all, it always matters how a proposal is done. Second, it shouldn't had been all or nothing for you. You're aware of my responsibilities. You know I can't just pack up and move across the country to be with you!"

"I wasn't expecting you to Prue. You know I love those girls almost as much as you do. I didn't expect you to move back East with me."

"Yeah well how was I supposed to know that? You hung up right after I said 'no'."

"Okay I apologize for that. My ego was bruised and I was hurt you said 'no'. I'm sorry Prue, okay? I'm sorry."

I can see desperation on Andy's face from here. There's no doubt he loves my sister. It's just that Prue doesn't exactly forgive easily. She's definitely a grudge holder. I really hope they work it out though because I love Andy. He's a wonderful guy and perfect for my sister. They're just both so damn stubborn.

"Andy I... I just don't know..."

"I'm back Prue okay? I'm back home and as much as I want to be with you right now I realize we'll have to ease back into this. I'm willing though Prue, I'm willing."

Wow Andy looks on the brink of tears. Ugh Prue just freaking make up already!

"You still love me right?"

Prue sighs and looks up into his face.

"Andy, of course I still love you. I just, I wasn't expecting this okay? When that doorbell rang I wasn't expecting my ex-boyfriend whom I hadn't spoken to in six months!"

"I know Prue, I know. But I'm here and I want to be...I want to be friends."

"You want to be friends? Just friends?"

"Well, you know I want more but I figured it would take some time."

"You're damn right about that." Prue sighs again and then goes up on her tip toes to wrap Andy in a hug. "I can do friends. We can do friends."

I can see Andy grin and return the hug. They stay like that for an amount of time that would definitely be deemed friendly and then I realize this 'friend' thing will not last very long. They'll be all over each other in a week tops.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Prue pulls away from the hug and asks Andy.

"Is Piper cooking?"

"...Yes."

"Then yes I do." He ducks from Prue's arm swinging to hit him.

"Hey Piper!" Prue shouts.

"Yeah?" Piper immediately responds. Damn. Have I taught that girl nothing? Wait a second or something.

We all go downstairs in a line and Prue's face shows she knows we were listening.

"Well I guess you heard that Andy is staying for dinner. Would you mind cooking tonight?"

"Nope not at all." Piper makes her way towards the kitchen.

I suddenly feel awkward around Andy so decide to follow Piper to help. The last time I saw Andy I was just beginning to start going out. He still looked at me as the always sober, no drugs, virgin, innocent, baby sister. And boy I was none of those anymore. I knew Prue hadn't said anything but I didn't want to give myself up just by opening my mouth. It is probably a stupid feeling but still I stayed with my older sister in the kitchen. I sat in a chair at the kitchen table and watched Piper as she started getting everything ready.

"Are you helping?"

"No, I don't like cooking. You just do it so so well I thought I would let you have it all to yourself."

"Aw gee thanks Paigey. Well, if you're just going to sit why don't you go in there and catch up with Andy?"

"Nah..."

"Paige..."

"I just don't want to Piper okay?"

"Okay sweetie."

She starts mixing ingredients in a bowl and I find myself falling asleep on the table. Sex last night, demon fights and ex-boyfriends showing up are exhausting.

* * *

"Hey Missy Paige wake up."

I open my eyes to see Prue above me. I'm more tired now than I was before.

"No."

"Paige come on, dinner is ready."

"No."

"Paige..."

"I'm not hungry okay?"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing! Okay? I'm just not hungry so fuck off!"

"Paige Halliwell." I look up at Prue and can tell she is not amused.

"Sorry.... I'm coming"

We make our way into the dining room and take my seat. Once I see and smell the food Piper made I suddenly become hungry. Small talk is made. Small talk I can definitely live with but then the conversation turns.

"So Paige what have you been up to?" Andy puts down his fork and looks at me.

"Oh you know school, church, volunteering at the nursing home, walking dogs from the animal shelter...sometimes on the weekends, if I have enough time that is, I read children's books to the blind."

"Really?" Andy asks while trying not to laugh.

"Yep...day in the life."

"Paige, can you not be a smart ass for like one minute?" Prue also puts down her fork and gives me a look.

"Oh chill Prue. Andy thought it was funny."

I glance over at Prue when the conversation turns and see her starting to eat again. Well, this is fun-unimportant chit chat with the fam. I excuse myself and go upstairs to talk to Kyle.

"Hey P, what's up?"

"Well, I just finished up a family dinner with the sister and Andy."

"...fun." Kyle responds, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah so I've missed you."

"Ha Paigey it hasn't even been twenty-four hours!"

I act hurt when I reply. "Are you saying you don't miss me? Are you saying you don't want me over there right now? Over at your empty house with no adult supervision?"

"Now don't go putting words into my mouth! You know I do."

"Okay good I'll be over in ten."

"Okay well as much as I would love for it to be just us I can't. Charlie's birthday party is tonight..."

"Skip it."

"Paige he's one of my best friends. Besides, booze, pot, no adults equals good time for you right? So you'll have fun."

"Haha you know me too well Kyle Brody. I'll still see you in ten."

I change into jeans and a tank. Maybe a tad low cut but who cares? I decide to walk to Kyle's since later tonight I probably won't even be able to open a car door let alone drive. I make my way downstairs and see that Piper and Phoebe are no longer down here, just Prue and Andy sitting on the couch talking. Boring.

"Hey Prue I'm going to head to Kyle's I'll be home later."

"Stop."

I reluctantly stop and back track into the living room.

"You want to fix that sentence?"

I sigh embarrassed at Prue treating my like this in front of Andy.

"Can I go to Kyle's?"

"Yes." She replies and looks at me smiling. "See? Wasn't that hard to ask."

"Kyle Brody?" Andy asks. "You guys are still friends?"

Prue begins to speak but I interject. "Yep." No need for Andy to know anything else.

"Well that's cool kind of reminds me of-" I interrupt him. I don't want to be here for that awkward moment when he says Kyle and I are like Prue and Andy. Nope. We'll leave that for another day.

"Yeah well I'll be going now." I am closing the door when I hear Prue call out.

"Be home by twelve!"

Twelve? That won't happen.

"Yeah okay."


	13. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and as always advice and feedback are appreciated!**

* * *

Andy groaned as he reached over Prue to grab his phone. He sighed and pressed the green button to hear the reason he was being woken at 3:47 in the morning.

"Yeah, Trudeau."

Prue cringed at the sound of his voice and rolled over subconsciously to move away from the source of the noise.

"Okay I'll be there in five."

He slowly moved his body out of the bed and looked around the room in the dark for his clothes. He was putting his shirt over his head when he heard Prue speak.

"Andy just friends right?" She said sleepily.

Andy chuckles to himself, walks over to Prue and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Prue. We're past that now."

He doesn't wait to judge her reaction, he just opens the door to make his way downstairs. He shivers at the night air and jumps in his car. He cranks it and starts speeding down the road. He had to be quick, after all, there was a teenage party to bust.

* * *

Contrary to what you may think cops can be quiet-cops can be very quiet. I for one didn't even know the party was getting busted until I felt an arm grab me and a hand pull my face towards theirs. Honestly I probably wouldn't have run if I had known. Drunk and high kind of hinders my cross country, distance running ability. If I wasn't drunk and high I would have looked around harder for Kyle, if I wasn't drunk and high I would have cared more that the cop that grabbed my arm was Andy. However I was, so my caring level was low.

"Paige what the hell are you doing here?" Andy practically growled.

I finally really looked at him and saw he had hold of Kyle with his other hand. Well, that's good. At least one of my problems are solved now. I don't respond to Andy and follow him when he leads us outside and into his car.

"I got these two Daryl." He practically shoves us into the car out of anger and I fall onto Kyle as soon as we're in.

"It was worth it P right? You had a good night?" Kyle asks me.

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah I had a good night." I reach up and kiss him on the lips. Let's see Andy try to stop this. Eventually we fall into our own silence and wait for what Andy will do next. Just one other reason I am insanely in love with the guy next to me. We don't have to speak. We understand each other in silence.

Andy finally gets in the car and immediately turns to face us.

"You," he points at Kyle, "you are lucky I know you and you bet your ass your parents will hear about this. If I catch either of you out like this again you have my word that you'll be booked. And you," he turns his attention to me, "well Missy Paige you're just going to be in a shitload of trouble."

Great. I don't care. When am I not in trouble? I sigh and let my head rest on the cool car window glass. Not even a minute has passed and we're at Kyle's house.

"Are your parents home?" Andy asks. He knows Kyle's 'parent' situation. Everyone knows Kyle's 'parent' situation.

"No. They will be Saturday night." Kyle says truthfully.

"I'll see you then." Andy promises.

"Great." He turns to get out of the car and gives me a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Ha." We hear Andy from the front seat.

"Well, maybe see you tomorrow."

Kyle leaves and I'm stuck with the big man.

"Paige. I really just can't-" I interrupt the lecture coming on.

"Hey Trudeau. Why don't we just leave this speech for Mama Bear?"

Andy seems content with this idea because he stays quiet and seems to relax in his seat. Well, it's either contentment, exhaustion or disappointment. I can't tell and frankly I don't care.

* * *

We enter the manor and I slowly make my way to my room.

"No. You-you stay out here I am going to get Prue. Just stay here, don't come in."

Yep. They did it. Man in one day. And here my bet was one week. Really I'm disappointed the couldn't hold out any longer.

Andy walks over to Prue's side of the bed and, as much as he hated to do it, gently shakes her to wake her up.

"Prue. Hey Prue. Wake up."

She squeezes her eyes and yawns before opening them to look at Andy.

"Yeah babe what's up? It's-Andy it's seven. Come on it's a Saturday. A little sleeping in should be allowed." She grinned and tried to pull him back into the bed.

"I just picked Paige and Kyle up from a busted party. She's drunk and high." Andy monotonously rattles off the sentences and tries to hide his anger. He knows Prue wouldn't be in the mood for anything but killing her sister once he finished.

"You what? She's what?"

Prue jumps out of bed and stalks to the door.

"Prue!" She reluctantly turns to look at him. "Maybe you want to put on some clothes before you kick your sister's ass?"

"Not funny."

* * *

I can hear their entire conversation and try my hardest to drown it out so I can fall asleep.

No such luck.

My door swings open and I feel a swift slap to my ass as Prue yanks my body to where I'm sitting up and facing her on my bed.

"Paige." She growls. "What the fuck?"

This is when I kind of feel guilty. Kind of. Prue tries, she does. Of course I'm not going out to piss her off...well maybe a little...but I'm going out for me! Still, I can't look her in the face.

"I mean really I thought you were over this." She tensely sits down on my bed.

"Prue it's not a phase. Look it was Kyle's best friend's birthday! It was...just a birthday party! It wouldn't be this big of a deal if it hadn't got busted!"

"Yeah but it did Paige! And we talked about this partying. I don't care what you say, it is a phase and you're going to grow out of it and fast. If you keep pulling this shit your ass is mine. I'm serious Paige. I don't want to deal with this-I shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"You're being hypocritical." I say quietly referring back to Prue's 'rebellious' stage a couple of years ago.

"Yeah. Well. I'm allowed to be hypocritical Paige. I'm the adult and you're the child."

"You're supposed to be my sister!" I wait and then mutter, " You're supposed to be cool with this."

Prue laughs sadly. "Since when Paigey?" She asks looking at me with unbelievingly.

"Since when have I been just a sister? You know we're not like that, we can never be like that. I hate it Paige, I do. I hate it as much as you. I want to just be the big sister. I want to tell you to be careful but let Mom or Grams deal with everything else but I can't Paige!" Prue is crying now and you bet I feel guiltier than ever. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She gets quieter with every 'can't' and finally is at a loss for words.

"Prue I-"

"You think I want to be the mom? You have no idea how much I want Mom here. Every day I wonder how she would handle these situations. How she would handle you getting picked up at a party by a cop! Hell, I know she would do it better! What more can I do Paigey? What more can I do so that you'll make good decisions."

I look at her ashamed.

"Nothing." I say quietly. "You can't do anything."

And she couldn't. She's not doing anything wrong, I am. I'm the one that's sneaking out and partying. I just feel like everyone does it, why is it such a big deal to my sisters? They did it too. I feel bad and want to say I'll never party again but that would be lying. Like lying big time. So I settle for appeasement.

"I'm sorry Prue. Really, I'm sorry."

"Sorry you got caught?"

"Well...yeah."

She sighs and I can tell she wanted a different answer. What did she expect? Of course I'm only sorry I got caught.

"I'm sorry I got caught and I'm sorry Andy brought me home from a busted party at five in the morning. I'm sorry I make you worry and....well I'm sorry you have to be my mom. I'm sorry Prue."

"Paige stop apologizing. I just-I want you safe. Okay? I want you sober, safe and in the house before 1. Can you handle that?"

Could I handle that? I'm not questioning my self control, I'm just questioning if I could really do it. I mean that's my weekend: Kyle, beer pong, friends...partying. It's just what I do. It's what Phoebe did. I don't want to argue with Prue now. She's calmed down and I want to keep her that way.

"Yeah....Yeah I'll try."

Prue takes in her breathe and I can tell she's relieved I didn't push her on this.

"Okay Paigey. I'm serious. I'm going to expect you to stay true to your word."

"Uh my word to try."

Try being the key word.

"Yeah well I don't believe you'll try, I believe you'll do."

Well she's the only one that thinks that. I don't know what to say back besides what I normally do.

"Prue...am I in trouble?"

"Oh." She actually chuckles. "More than you know."

Well I couldn't say I didn't expect it.

"We'll go over that later on in the morning because keeping you under control is exhausting. Let's be clear Paige. I'm still mad and I'm still disappointed. I'm just also tired. So we'll talk about your punishment, your very severe punishment, in the morning."

"Okay."

She leans down and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"What am I going to do with you Missy Paige?"

"Care for me? Love me? Give me advice, support and money?"

"That was rhetorical. Now go to bed."

She leaves and I can't help that exhaustion takes over. I'm dreading tomorrow but welcome the sleep that overcomes me.

* * *

"Paige. Wake up."

I open my eyes and squint at the figure sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Andy?"

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and immediately sit up and open my mouth to scream. Not Andy. Definitely not hand juts out and he has it over my mouth.

"Don't scream okay? You're sisters will be in here in a heart beat. Just please don't orb and don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your father."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, feedback, advice are welcomed and appreciated! **


	14. Hate Me In Ways

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I just graduated and have been really busy and haven't really felt a desire to write. Hopefully now updates will be sooner. Nonetheless, enjoy the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

I bite his hand and scoot back on the bed. He scowls in discomfort but I ignore his look of pain on his face.

"Father? Father? Are you kidding me right now? Now I'm not saying I believe you, but sitting at the end of the bed, very 'The Watcher' if you know what I mean, and telling me you're my long lost daddy I've never met...that's the way you wanted to break this news? Like that? Are you just plain crazy?" I hiss my little rant and stare at the mysterious man incredulously.

His face immediately turns a darker shade and I can tell he's embarrassed. He moves towards me but I will have none of that.

"I don't think so. Move one more inch and I'll scream 'Prue' so fast she'll be beating your ass before you know it. Or I can orb- by the way daddy dearest how the hell do you know what orbing is?"

"Yes, I know what orbing is. In fact, I know a lot about it. But that's not important right now... Paigey please I need you to trust me."

"No!" I shake my head violently. "Don't you dare call me that. That name is a term of endearment from my family. Got that? Family."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Just please. Believe me?"

"When is my birthday?"

He sighs but then speaks.

"August 1st...how can I forget? I was there."

"First word?"

"Well...I wasn't there...but I know it was mama."

"Yeah well she wasn't there either so what does that matter?"

From my last remark I can tell he is hesitant to speak but looks up at my angry face and continues.

"Okay Paige we've established you can trust me now right? So come with me to a park or something I just want to talk to you without being caught."

"And why is that? Why don't you want them knowing you're here?"

"Well I mostly don't want Prue to know I'm here."

"Because?..." I felt like I was getting a confession out of a three year old who just colored on the walls.

"Because the last time I saw her it didn't turn go so well. Paige, if you just get out of this house with me we can talk more."

"Sorry Sammy but that's not happening."

We both jump when we hear Prue knocking on the door.

"Time to get up Missy Paige."

I look at Sam and look at the door. My scream barely comes out as he grabs me and we orb away.

* * *

Prue opens the door to an empty room.

"Paige?"

She checks the window and sees it's still shut and locked from her own doing last night.

"Hey you guys! Have you seen Paige? Pheebs? Piper?"

She runs down the stairs and finds Phoebe sprawled over the couch.

"Hey Pheebs. You seen Paige?"

"Nope sorry. Try her cell."

"Yeah I did like three times. She's hung over and grounded... she wouldn't have gone anywhere this morning."

Prue takes the stairs back up two at a time and pushes the door to Piper's room open.

"Prue? Uh knocking?"

"Oh. Leo. Sorry Piper I uh.. I'm looking for Paige." She turns and faces the door trying to block out the picture of her naked little sister and this man.

"Um haven't seen her Prue. So if you could please..."

"Paige is missing? What's today?"

This surprisingly came from Leo and Prue, planning to ignore the nakedness, comes back into the room. The sisters stare at him with questioning faces and answer 'Saturday' simultaneously.

"Damn it! I can't believe I forgot! I can't believe this. This isn't supposed to happen to people like me. I've been trained well!"

"Uh Leo? Sweetheart...um what the hell are you talking about?" Piper asks while throwing Prue a nervous glance.

"I'm sorry Piper but I need to go."

"Leo seriously. What's going on?"

He sighs exasperatedly and begins talking quickly.

"I know you're witches. I'm your whitelighter which is like a guardian angel for witches. Paige right now has been kind of kidnapped by her father and I was supposed to prevent it. I can't answer questions now because I have to get to Paige."

"He's trying this again?" Prue asks in disbelief.

"Trying what again? Prue? Try what again?" Piper asks fervently but her questions go unanswered.

"Okay what's next? What do you need to do to find her?" Prue's voice has worry all in it but it is not dominated by the anger that is also present.

"Well...First I need to put some clothes on...then I'll sense her."

* * *

"You can orb?" I scream at him and jerk my body away from his hands.

"Of course I can...Paige, what have they told you about me?"

"Listen man, I just found out you exist! Victor told me at dinner, actually he said you threatened him, and Prue said I shouldn't meet you yet."

"Well, there's a reason she said that."

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

"Because...well because I've kind of kidnapped you before."

My father has kidnapped me twice. Father and kidnapped should not be in the same sentence! And Prue knew about the first one, she finds out I'm with Sam now she will go psycho. Prue and psycho...those are another two words that should not be used together. Honestly this is a hard decision for me. Stay and see what my Dad wants or orb away and probably not see him for a long time-unless he kidnaps me again that is.

"Okay how about we start with the first time you kidnapped me..." I prompt him. I guess I have made my decision. I'll stick around until I get that uh-oh feeling.

"Well you were little- seven years old to be exact. And there's a reason you don't remember it. They wiped your memory clean of the event..."

"They?"

"The Elders. The ones that govern whitelighters."

"Whitelighters?"

"Oh man. You really don't know anything about this, do you?" I give him a look that verifies his question. "Okay whitelighters are guardian angels. They can heal, orb, they guide witches."

Then it dawns on me.

"You were Mom's whitelighter." I say quietly.

"Yes. Yes I was. But I didn't do my job the way I was supposed to. I didn't protect your mother...and then...well and then I wasn't a whitelighter anymore. I wasn't a whitelighter for while actually. I was broken. Broken from your mother's death...and that's when I took you. I just wanted to be with you. I thought by being a father to you I would be healed."

"So what stopped you? Why didn't I stay living with you?"

"Well, I took you and you were with me for a couple of weeks before they found us."

"The Elders again?"

"No. Your Grams and Prue. They found us in the apartment. The apartment with only an air mattress as furniture. I was drunk and passed out on it when they came. They took you quietly and left. That's when I realized I wasn't meant to be a dad at that time. I mean you were seven years old! And I was too drunk to even notice you were gone."

I know the words he said were supposed to hurt me. Well, they did their job. I don't know Sam, at all. Hell, I didn't even know he was my dad until a few weeks ago, but the words still hurt me. He still hurts me and I don't know why.

"That's who I was Paige. I was a bad father. But now...now I want to be a good father-the best father-you could ever want. And I can be that person Paige I just need your help."

"My help?" I barely choke out. "_You_ want _my_ help?"

"Now I know I don't deserve it. But If you help me Paige I can be good again, I can be whole again. I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"I need you to come willingly. That's the only way it will work."

"_Where_?" I ask again, this time with a stronger voice.

"The Underworld."

"The what?" I don't know what that place is but 'Underworld' is not a word I would like to frequent myself with.

"Paige!" I hear a voice call my name from behind me. I turn around and see my sisters and Leo running towards us. "Paige! Get away from him!"

* * *

My sisters. Three women I have known my entire life. I would trust them with anything. I love them more than anyone. I depend on them for everything.

My head is telling me this yet I grab this stranger's hand and my dependable, trusting, loving sisters are no longer in my sight.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, feedback, advice are welcomed and appreciated!**


	15. Yeah Ways Hard To Swallow

"Did she just...I...What..." Prue tried to form a sentence but couldn't help but choke on her words.

"Leo! Go get her! Where did they go?" Piper runs to where Paige and Sam last were before they orbed out.

"They went to the Underworld." Leo said as he walked over to Piper.

"The Underworld? Why in the hell would Paige's dad take her to a place called the Underworld?"

"Whatever the reason Phoebe, it's not good. You know those demons that attack you? Where do you think they come from? Who do you think controls them?"

"Well they seem pretty uncontrollable to me." Phoebe says before also joining Piper.

They all looked over at Prue who still stood in the same spot. Her face showed how in shock she was.

"How could she go with him? How could she leave us?"

* * *

Hot. Cold. Damp. Dry. Dark.

All these words could be used to describe the place where I was currently standing. I have no idea where I am however I know being here was a mistake. Running from my sisters? Going with this man I have known for all of what an hour? Two maybe? No I shouldn't have come...at least not alone.

"Okay Sam. I came willingly. I'm here. Now tell me what's going on. I want more answers and I want them now or I'm orbing out of here."

"You're not orbing anywhere Paige."

Excuse me? Not good.

"Sorry Paige but I need you here and you can't orb out of this place."

"Sam..." I officially had that 'uh-oh' feeling. "Sam you can't keep me here unwillingly...you said so yourself!"

"I said I needed you to _come_ here willingly. Not stay willingly. Come on we're late."

I try orbing out. And surprise Paige it doesn't work. Man, of all the _stupid_ things to do!

I don't know what else to do but follow my father. I keep looking up to him but he never turns. We continue walking for what seems like an hour until Sam finally stops. We're standing in front of two men, well I think they're men, and they don't exactly look friendly. Well, what else should I expect to find in a place called the Underworld?

"Ah the little whitelighter succeeds. Didn't think you'd be back here Sammy Boy. At least not so soon."

"Yeah well I'm here okay? You gonna let me in or what?"

"Watch it Whitey. You in good graces with him now... wait a couple days and then see who you're ordering around."

Okay. So if I wasn't completely petrified before, I was now.

The creepy, scary, tall dudes don't even move but the door opens up. Great. Typical cliche for a scary movie.

"Come on Paige." Sam grabs my arm and leads me into the center of the room.

"Sam. I'm surprised. Honestly I was expecting you to fail. Fail miserably."

I hear the voice and immediately turn around. Why does this guy look so familiar? I feel like I've seen him around back home.

"Hi Paige, I'm Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says with a grin and puts out his hand for a shake.

His handshake is denied.

"Alec let's cut to the chase. Would you like to tell me the reason my father has kidnapped me and brought me to this godforsaken place?" Where did this newfound courage come from? Good question.

"Well Paige, you came willingly did you not? Just a friendly business transaction is all this is."

"Yeah dude I came willingly but if this is all so 'friendly' then why can't I leave? Huh? Doesn't feel so friendly anymore."

"Paige I'm a darklighter. Do you know what that is?"

Well let's see _white_lighter vs. _dark_lighter_. _ Yeah I think it's not too hard to figure out.

"Yes I know what a darklighter is." I say quietly.

He walks around behind me and whispers into my ear.

"Then you know what I can do to you. What I can do to your father."

I walk forward and turn around to face him.

"_Sam_ is not a whitelighter."

"No. No, Paige you're right. Sam is not a whitelighter. A future darklighter? Possibly. You see Sam has needs-no, Sam has wants. And what he wants now is power."

Now it's Sam's turn for me to turn around and face.

I couldn't control those damn lacrimal glands and tears began to slowly stroll down my face.

"Dad?"

He couldn't even look at me. My father just made a business deal. And the deal was me. The deal was my powers. My life.

"Sorry Paige. I would say nothing personal but I can't help but enjoy killing the youngest sister of the Halliwell Clan. Your sisters are the Charmed Ones right? I hear you're quite powerful yourself. Oh how the supposed mighty have now fallen."

You would think I would have felt the arrow stab me in the side.

And you're right. I didn't.

However, I did feel the poison slowly start to seep through my body.

* * *

"Come on Leo how long does it take?"

"Well Prue honestly it would probably go faster if you weren't constantly asking me that."

"I know...I know. I'm just worried is all."

"Prue, sweetie, all of us are. He'll find her. He will, okay?" Piper moves over and tries to comfort her older sister.

"Okay I know she's in the underworld I'm just having trouble locating exactly where. I think it might be blocked."

"Blocked from your sensing?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah maybe...just give me a little while longer."

"Okay we need to wait. We can do that right? Wait... I can do that." Phoebe says while pacing around Leo.

"Not helping Phoebe..." Leo muttered while rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

"Sorry. It's just I can't stop thinking about-"

"Okay. I think I got her. Come on we need to go now. Grab on to my arm."

All three quickly snatched onto Leo's arm and waited anxiously to see their baby sister again.

* * *

Sam had walked out of the room. I realized that soon before I fell to the floor in agony. This was not a good feeling. Of course one I had not experienced before, which was a plus. The feeling that you are slowly dying makes you think. Think about anything so you can ignore the pain. Want to know what's going through my head?

My father has, more or less, sold me to have me killed.

My sisters will never find me.

My sisters will never speak to me if by some chance they do find me.

I love Kyle.

I don't want to die.

I wish I could see my mom.

I wish my father loved me.

I wish I would have tried out for the basketball team.

I wish I would have stuck with guitar lessons.

I wanted Prue to be proud of me.

I'm consumed in these thoughts and they are helping me to ebb out the pain that is eating away my insides.

"A few more minutes little one and it'll all be over...of course I do enjoy watching you suffer...too bad the almighty Charmed Ones aren't here to save you. Sucks huh? They probably aren't even trying..."

This is the point my sisters should come in. They should. They need to come and save me. They're the freaking Charmed Ones aren't they? Why aren't they coming?

My breath hitches in my throat and through my blurry eyes I see Alec smile. My breathing is more ragged now. Sharp little inhales. I try to stay awake. Really I do. but I see my mother's face. I see her in front of me. She's so close I just want to reach out and touch her.

So I do.


End file.
